The present invention relates to a braking system for a wheelchair through which a wheelchair occupant can apply the brakes to both wheels with one hand, yet the braking system does not interfere with the foldability of the wheelchair. The present invention also relates to methods of modifying existing wheelchairs to provide such a braking system.
Most wheelchairs are equipped with a brake assembly for each wheel. Such brake assemblies are usually hand operated by the occupant of the wheelchair. While effective, if the wheelchair occupant does not have the use of both hands at a certain time, the occupant will only be able to apply a brake to one of the wheels thereby causing an imbalance in the wheelchair.
The use of wheelchair brake assemblies is known in the art. By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,036,959 to Sarro discloses a wheelchair with a braking assembly that can be operated by an attendant pushing a person in the wheelchair. U.S. Pat. No. 5,346,039 to Pfisterer discloses a wheelchair brake that includes first and second brake levers for use by a wheelchair user. U.S. Pat. No. 5,472,066 to Schillo et al. discloses an arresting brake for a wheelchair. U.S. Pat. No. 4,887,830 to Fought et al. discloses a wheelchair with combined wheel lock and hill holder which includes three modes of operation. U.S. Pat. No. 4,691,933 to Strauss discloses a wheelchair parking brake which precludes rotation of the wheels. U.S. Pat. No. 4,570,756 to Minnebraker et al. discloses a brake device for wheelchairs. Strauss discloses a wheelchair parking brake which precludes rotation of the wheels. U.S. Pat. No. 4,101,143 to Sieber discloses wheelchairs having frame members formed of foamed plastic. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 337,289 to Constantine et al. discloses the ornamental design for a wheelchair.
While these devices fulfill their respective particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a braking system for a wheelchair for allowing a wheelchair occupant the ability to apply brakes to both wheels of the wheelchair with one hand.
Other patents purport to disclose systems for operating both brakes of a wheelchair when one brake is activated. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,809,818 discloses a wheelchair lock device which attaches to both wheelchair hand brakes, thereby activating both brakes when one brake is activated, and which folds when used with a folding wheelchair. The wheelchair lock device includes a dual braking structure 39 consisting of two rods 14 and 24, pivotally attached to center section 46 by pins 28 and 44. Thus, the dual braking structure has multiple hinges which must all be securely extended for the wheel lock device to operate and must all be correctly folded in order to fold the wheelchair.
As another example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,786,072 to Girvin discloses a collapsible wheelchair and lift assembly, and provides a brake assembly that is said to be of conventional construction. The assembly comprises a pair of braking elements that pivot to engage the treads of the wheels. The left braking element is integrally formed with a rod (not shown) which is said to extend to the right side of the wheelchair, where it is also integrally attached to the right braking element, so that it pivots with the left braking element. Since the rod is integrally formed with the left and right braking elements, it is not removable or separable from those braking elements, and thus it would appear that the rod is part of the wheelchair and/or braking elements as initially manufactured.
Another type of device for assisting those with ambulatory problems is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,322,093 to Otto, which relates to a wheeled walking aid with a seat and a hand brake.
There remains a need for a wheelchair brake assembly that allows a wheelchair occupant to apply both brakes with one hand, yet does not interfere with the foldability or other desirable functions or capabilities of the wheelchair.
The present invention provides an improved braking system for a wheelchair. As such, the general purpose of the present invention is to provide a new and improved braking system for a wheelchair and methods for modifying an existing wheelchair, which allows a wheelchair occupant to apply both brakes with one hand or with one handle member, yet does not interfere with the foldability or other desirable functions or capabilities of the wheelchair.
The present invention comprises a pair of brake members coupled with respect to a frame of a wheelchair for selectively abutting opposed rear wheels thereof. A cross member extends between the pair of brake members underneath a seat of the wheelchair. The cross member is comprised of a pair of segments pivotally coupled together by a single hinge at interior ends thereof. Exterior ends of the segments couple with the wheel engagement members so that applying one of the brake members will apply the other brake member.
Each of the brake members generally includes a handle member having a central portion pivotally coupled with the tab. A lower end of the handle member has a bracket pivotally coupled thereto. An upper end of the handle member extends upwardly beyond the frame of the wheelchair. Each of the brake members has a wheel engaging member having an upper end pivotally coupled with the tab. A lower end of the wheel engaging member has a pad member disposed thereon for selectively abutting the wheels of the wheelchair. A central portion of the wheel engaging member is pivotally coupled with a free end of the bracket of the handle member whereby movement of the handle member facilitates lowering of the wheel engagement member.
Each of the brake members is securely fastened to the frame. Preferably, the brake member includes a collar which is or can be secured to the frame of the wheelchair. The collar has a tab extending downwardly therefrom.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved braking system for a wheelchair which has the advantages of the prior art wheelchair brake assemblies and not the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved braking system for a wheelchair which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved braking system for a wheelchair which is of durable and reliable construction.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved braking system for a wheelchair which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such a braking system for a wheelchair economically available to the buying public.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved braking system for a wheelchair for allowing a wheelchair occupant the ability to apply brakes to both wheels of the wheelchair with one hand.
Lastly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved braking system for a wheelchair including a pair of brake members coupled with respect to a frame of a wheelchair for selectively abutting opposed rear wheels thereof. Each of the brake members has a wheel engaging member having a pad member disposed thereon for selectively abutting the wheels of the wheelchair. A cross member extends between the pair of brake members underneath a seat of the wheelchair.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there is illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.